Stalker
by Narchambault
Summary: Disanalah Shikamaru. Mengikuti kemana-mana Temari pergi bersama seorang pria-yang tidak lebih keren darinya, tentunya. "Aku tidak cemburu. Tidak. Untuk apa? Hahaha. Sungguh... Masa bodo. Aku cemburu." R&R?


_A/N : Akhirnya bisa menulis fic ShikaTema lagi. Huehehe *gaadayangnungguin* *garuk-garuktanah* *balikmeja*. Makasih yang udah mau ngikutin fic 'Can I Have Your Sister'. Yang belum baca? Silahkan R&R ~ *tampol*. _

_Well. Ini OneShot aja kok. Mari baca :)_

**Stalker**

_By Narchambault_

_**Naruto **______Masashi Kishimoto._

Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepal keras, membuat bocah nanas itu menatapnya kaget.

"Aku tidak main-main, Nara Shikamaru. Besok pagi, kau harus pergi ke Sunagakure."

Shikamaru memasang wajah memelas. "Kenapa harus aku, Hokage-_sama_?"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Tentu saja karena kau adalah _tour guide_ Temari. Jadi kini giliran Temari menjadi _tour guide-_mu sementara kau berkunjung kesana." Ujarnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas, kemudian mengusap belakang lehernya dengan malas.

"Untuk apa aku kesana, Hokage-_sama_?"

Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada kursinya. "Sunagakure dan Konohagakure mengadakan kerjasama antar desa. Tidak mungkin hanya Sunagakure yang mengirimkan ninja-nya ke desa kita. Sebaiknya aku juga mengirimmu kesana. Yah, siapa tahu ada beberapa inspirasi bagi perubahan positif desa kita, dan kita bisa tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan."

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas ketika mendengar penjelasan masuk akal Tsunade. Tapi….

…wanita merepotkan itu pasti akan sangat membuat hari-hari Shikamaru semakin merepotkan.

Ia merasakan tatapan _deathglare_ menjalar di tubuhnya.

"_Jangan berani kau menolak…"_

Shikamaru langsung merinding. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menerima misi tersebut.

"Haaah, merepotkan. Panas sekali disini."

"Manja sekali kau, bocah cengeng. Aku tinggal disini selama dua puluh tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah mengeluh."

"Itu karena kau memiliki kulit kebal panas dan kipas raksasamu itu."

"Hey!"

"Aku hanya bicara,"

Temari mengabaikan bocah tujuh belas tahun disampingnya itu dan terus berjalan mencarikannya penginapan. Ingin sekali ia menaruhnya di tempat pembuangan agar ia mengeluh sepanjang hari tanpa ada yang mendengarkannya. Tapi sepertinya Gaara lebih menghormati tamu pemalas ini.

Shikamaru memperhatikan wanita didepannya diam-diam. Kedua tangannya diangkat dan diletakkan di kepalanya.

Wanita ini masih dikucir empat seperti saat pertama Shikamaru bertemu dengannya di ujian Chuunin. Tubuhnya masih lebih pendek darinya, namun tampak lebih langsing sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, Temari masih mengenakan kimono hitam dengan obi merah. Kini ia mengenakan _fishnet_ dengan sejenis rompi ANBU berwarna abu-abu dan hitam—tidak lupa kipas yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Kedua mata biru tua-nya juga masih tetap indah seperti dulu…dan bahkan…ia semakin cantik….—

Tunggu, apa yang ia fikirkan?

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan fikiran tersebut tentang Temari.

"Ini penginapanmu. Besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Jadi, jangan coba-coba bangun kesiangan." Ujar Temari seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya. Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas malas dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, _okaa-san_."

"Aku bukan ibumu."

"Tapi kau lebih merepotkan dari ibuku."

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Temari langsung mendorong Shikamaru yang menggendong tas-nya itu kedalam penginapan.

"_Jangan. Terlambat._"

Dan saat itupun Temari pergi dari hadapannya, membuat Shikamaru menatap asap yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Putri Suna itu.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas malas. Ia memutar tubuhnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada resepsionis pria yang dengan ramah menyambutnya.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya diatas meja resepsionis dan menopang wajahnya. "Kau kenal wanita tadi, 'kan?"

Pria itu berkedip berkali-kali, bingung. "Tentu saja. Ia kakak dari Kazekage-_sama_."

"Apa ia memesankan kamar untukku?"

Resepsionis itu kembali mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Tidak…."

"Sudah kuduga. Benar-benar merepotkan. Seharusnya aku tidak membayarkan penginapan untuknya saat di Konoha…." Gerutu Shikamaru malas. Resepsionis itu menatap Shikamaru tajam, kemudian seperti menganalisa wajah Shikamaru, seakan-akan mengenalinya. Kemudian, ia menepuk tangannya.

"Astaga! Kau ini Nara Shikamaru, bukan? Ninja jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200 dari Konoha! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya!" serunya. Shikamaru menatap pria itu bingung, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Ternyata aku cukup terkenal."

"Tentu saja! Kau kekasihnya Temari-_sama_! Semua orang di desa Suna mengenalimu!"

"Haha….tentu saja—Apa?" Shikamaru terlonjak kaget saat resepsionis itu mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kedua mata mengantuknya langsung membuka lebar. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kau kekasih Temari-_sama_, kan?"

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian memasang wajah geli. "Ih. Belum—maksudku! Belum!—ah, bukan! Aku bukan kekasihnya! Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan wanita semerepotkan dia.." bantah Shikamaru, wajahnya memerah. Resepsionis itu menatapnya datar, juga dingin.

"Hati-hati jika berbicara tentang Temari-_sama_."

"Kau belum pernah seharian menemaninya melihat-lihat Konoha…tentu saja kau tidak tahu…" gumam Shikamaru malas. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya, tetap saja ia putri Yondaime Kazekage yang kami hormati. Dan kurasa…." Pria itu menatap Shikamaru lagi dengan pandangan aneh. Shikamaru membalas tatapannya seraya mengangkat alisnya.

"…kau terlihat menyukainya."

Wajah Shikamaru makin memerah. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mengeluarkan uang dari tasnya.

"Satu kamar."

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur lelap dan damai-nya akibat ketukan pintu yang sangat keras dari pintu kamarnya.

"_Bangun, pemalas!"_

_Ah…wanita merepotkan itu… _

Mata sayu-nya kembali menutup.

"_Jangan coba-coba kau menutup matamu lagi!"_

Kedua matanya membuka sepenuhnya. Sejak kapan Temari bisa membaca fikiran? Hah, makin merepotkan saja.

Temari terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sehingga Shikamaru sangat terganggu dibuatnya. Dengan malas, Shikamaru bangkit dari kasurnya, kemudian duduk sejenak. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan diiringi musik dari luar—bukan, bukan nyanyian burung…melainkan gedoran pintu dari Temari. Kemudian, ia mengusap-usap lehernya malas sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya seraya menguncir rambutnya keatas.

"_Jika kau tidak membuka pintunya, akan kudobrak!"_

Shikamaru menguap, sekali lagi, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan malas kearah pintu yang digedor-gedor dengan brutal oleh si Putri Suna yang 'katanya' _cantik jelita nan baik hati_ itu.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak memutar gagang pintu berbentuk bulat itu, ketika hantaman keras mencium wajah tampan itu dengan indahnya.

BRAK!

Tampaknya Shikamaru dapat melihat ribuan bintang disekelilingnya.

"Ah, kau kenapa berdiri disitu sih, bocah?"

Shikamaru butuh beberapa detik untuk merespon 'permintaan maaf' yang _sungguh sopan_ dari wanita berkuncir empat itu. Remaja 18 tahun itu memegangi hidungnya yang terasa patah. Dengan wajah kesakitan, Shikamaru membuka matanya dan bergidik tajam kearah Temari.

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sangat ingin melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada wanita ini. Tapi mengingat wanita ini adalah kakak dari Kazekage Sunagakure, dan kipasnya itu besar sekali, ia hanya bisa menatapnya kesal dan mengutuk sepuas-puasnya dalam hati.

Namun karena aksi 'pura-pura diam'-nya itu, Temari justru memandangnya khawatir, dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sakit sekali, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Nikmat." Jawabnya singkat. Membuat Temari mendengus kesal.

Tanpa diduga, Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru yang menutupi hidungnya, menggenggamnya sesaat, dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata biru tua-nya yang indah itu….membuat Shikamaru terdiam lesu memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya ketika kedua mata itu bertemu dengan kedua mata onyx miliknya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain—lama.

Tanpa disadari, kedua tangan mereka masih bertaut dalam genggaman ringan.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru berdehem kecil.

Temari membuyarkan lamunannya, menarik dirinya kembali dari jeratan mata indah milik Shikamaru itu seraya menarik tangannya kembali dengan canggung. Shikamaru dapat melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Kemudian wanita itu memasang wajah ngilu.

"Ouch… memarnya parah. Sebaiknya aku membawamu kepada Matsuri, Nara. Maaf telah mematahkan hidungmu." Ujar Temari sekenanya. Shikamaru menutupi hidungnya kembali, seraya mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya seperti biasa—santai.

"Yah. Biasanya ibuku mematahkan seluruh tulangku jika aku terlambat bangun." Gumamnya, mencairkan suasana. Dan sukses membuat Temari tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul.

_Ah benar, ia makin cantik_.

Shikamaru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika hidungnya 'diperbaiki'.

"Argh!"

Dengan satu gerakan, hidungnya kembali seperti semula. Memarnya pun hanya meninggalkan bekas tipis yang membuatnya terlihat seperti badut sirkus.

Matsuri tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Nara-_san_." Ujarnya ramah. Shikamaru mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Lain kali aku tidak boleh bangun terlambat di Sunagakure. Huh. Merepotkan." Desisnya malas. Matsuri tertawa kecil. Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. ".._ Arigatou_, Matsuri."

"_Doitashimashite_, Nara-_san_. Ah, ya. Temari-_san_ titip pesan untukmu. Ia tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, jadi, ia memintaku untuk menemanimu berkeliling desa. Apa itu tak apa?" ujar Matsuri. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, tentu tidak apa.. tapi…" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran. "…memang dia mau kemana?"

Ah merindukannya juga, Shikamaru.

Matsuri tersenyum tipis.

"Temari-_san_ ada janji menemani…."

Belum selesai Shikamaru menanti jawabannya, seorang medis lainnya memanggilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Matsuri langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi panik.

"Shikamaru-_san_, aku harus pergi. Kau boleh berkeliling dahulu jika kau mau. Aku akan menyusul. Sampai nanti!"

Kemudian ia menghilang secepat angin.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

Janji dengan siapa?

Pacar?

Shikamaru bosan sekali.

Biasanya ia akan pergi ke ladang rumput untuk tidur disana dan memandangi awan yang bergerak perlahan—yang sukses membuat dirinya cukup terkesima dengan fenomena alam itu—dan akhirnya tertidur di tempat.

Tapi Sunagakure?

Ia tidak mau tidur diatas pasir berdebu dan memandang angkasa dengan terik luar biasa seperti itu.

Dan kini ia terlihat seperti zombie yang lapar, berkelana di Sunagakure di terik yang luar biasa ini, dengan _outfit_ Konoha yang seperti biasa sangat rapat, dan ia lapar sekali.

Oh ya, uangnya pas-pasan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Jika Tsunade-_sama_ tidak bisa meninjunya hingga ribuan kilometer jauhnya, ia pasti sedang tertidur di ladang rumput indah itu. Ah, kekasih sejatinya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.

Ia harus makan.

Shikamaru pun dengan wajah malasnya itu memasuki salah satu kedai makan—yang terlihat menarik baginya.

Karena ia adalah seorang lajang yang terlalu malas untuk memikirkan wanita, ia memilih meja kecil di ujung kedai dan duduk sendirian. Memesan _dim sum_ dan teh hijau—kesukaannya.

Nasib tidak ada _tour guide_ di desa tetangga. Sangat sepi.

Namun, ia harus menarik kata-kata 'terlalu malas untuk memikirkan wanita', ketika suatu pemandangan mengalihkannya dari makanan-yang-dibayar-seadanya itu.

Dan di kedai makan itulah, ia melihat _tour guide_ cantiknya itu memasuki kedai, mendapat hormat disana sini dari pelayan kedai...

Dengan seorang pria yang tampak sangat dekat dengannya.

_Mood _Shikamaru hari ini 100% hancur.

Pria itu—tidak lebih tampan darinya, tentu saja. Memiliki tubuh tinggi yang berbeda sekitar 5cm lebih pendek daripada Kakashi-_sensei_—namun tentunya, Shikamaru lebih keren. Rambut coklat _spike_ seperti Naruto—namun Naruto lebih…uh…pirang?

Matanya sipit. Hidungnya mancung namun sedikit lebar. Dan ia memiliki bibir yang….eksotis. Ah, Shikamaru. Kau ini _heterosexual_, ingat.

Shikamaru tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua. Apalagi ketika pria itu menampilkan gigi-giginya—tertawa kecil saat hendak duduk bersama Temari—yang saat itu duduk membelakanginya.

Shikamaru memainkan sumpitnya. Menatap mereka seakan-akan kedua matanya adalah mata setajam elang.

Temari dan pria itu tampak memesan sesuatu, kemudian memanggil pelayan kedai. Pria itu tampak menanyakan apa yang akan Temari pesan. Temari menunjuk menu, kemudian pria tersebut menyebutkannya pada pelayan—dengan senyuman _boyish_-nya—ah sial, Shikamaru. Jangan lagi!

Setelah memesan. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang-bincang. Tertawa, terkadang memasang wajah serius, dan Temari lebih banyak bercerita dibanding pria itu yang sangat serius mendengarkan, sampai akhirnya makanan mereka datang, dan mereka memakannya dengan wajah sukacita.

Ada apa Temari dengan pria ini, ya?

Ada sebuah perasaan yang menggetarkan hatinya ketika melihat Temari bersama pria itu.

Sesuatu yang….

Tidak biasa ia rasakan.

Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Hatinya terasa panas.

Namun Temari hanyalah rekan kerjanya saja. Dan ia bukan siapa-siapa.

_Lupakan, Shikamaru. Mungkin wanita itu hanya mengajak teman pria-nya untuk makan siang disini. Dan kebetulan kau makan disini. Keren, kan._

Pria itu tampak tertawa kecil ketika menganalisa wajah Temari. Kemudian tangannya terulur….dan membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Temari.

Ah, masabodo dengan prasangka positif-nya. Shikamaru cemburu.

Mereka berdua terlihat berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak meninggalkan kedai.

Kaki Shikamaru pun dengan otomatis mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

Pasar?

Shikamaru tidak tahu jika di desa seperti Sunagakure terdapat pasar untuk berbelanja pakaian elit seperti ini. Namun yang terpenting, dua orang didepannya ini harus ia ikuti, sampai ia tahu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

Shikamaru—yang kini menggunakan masker seperti Kakashi yang dibelinya dari salah satu _stand_ pasar—mengintai mereka dengan berhati-hati. Terkadang ia masuk kesalah satu _stand_—walaupun ia tidak tahu apa isinya, dan terkadang ia masuk ke _stand_ peralatan wanita ketika pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian ia pura-pura membaca buku, pura-pura melihat terik matahari, pura-pura berbicara dengan orang asing—yang akhirnya ditatap aneh oleh orang tersebut—bahkan sampai pura-pura berolahraga.

_Asal Temari tidak melihatku_.

Shikamaru tidak melepaskan pandangannya ketika Temari memilih kimono di salah satu _stand_, dengan pria itu memandangi satu persatu kimono tersebut, dan terkadang menyentuhnya—ikut memilih, kelihatannya.

Kemudian pria itu mengambil salah satu kimono—berwarna oranye terang dengan motif bunga berwarna pink, dan obi hitam.

_Pilihan buruk. Pasti Temari tidak suka._

Temari tertawa kecil pada pria tersebut, kemudian menggeleng. Membuat pria tersebut meneguk ludahnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia rasa…ia satu hati dengan wanita cantik itu.

Akhirnya Temari mengambil kimono berwarna biru dengan motif bunga berwarna _dark cyan_. Temari tersenyum penuh arti pada pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum kembali, dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan dompet-nya, dan langsung membelinya.

Shikamaru kalah telak.

Kapan ia pernah membelikan Temari sesuatu?

Oh ya, pernah. Obat cacing.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali bertamasya disekitar pasar tersebut. Shikamaru kembali harus menjadi orang bodoh yang berputar-putar.

Dan mereka sampai disuatu _stand_. Permen lollipop.

Astaga. Ini sudah sangat jelas, pria ini merencanakan sesuatu pada Temari.

_Sepertinya pria ini berbakat untuk melakukan modus pencurian, penyekapan, dan pembunuhan. Atau ia hendak meracuni Temari? Aku harus mengintainya._

Ah, untuk seorang jenius, kau bodoh, Shikamaru.

Jelas-jelas, pria ini hendak melamar Temari.

Begitu menyadarinya, Shikamaru menambah persen kefokusannya pada mereka berdua.

Pria berambut coklat itu meraih dua buah lollipop, kemudian memberikannya satu pada Temari dengan senyuman _charming_-nya. Temari mengembalikan senyumannya dan sepertinya menggumamkan 'terimakasih' padanya, dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya.

Shikamaru _shock _dan makin panas dibuatnya.

_Modusnya berhasil?_

Setelah mereka membayar, mereka kembali bertamasya. Walaupun lelah, Shikamaru tetap mengikuti mereka.

Dan mereka kembali berhenti di salah satu _stand_. Yaitu…..

Bunga.

Ini kode merah.

Temari mengelus-elus dagunya, tampak memilih bunga yang paling cantik diantara semua bunga disana. Namun tentu saja, Temari paling cantik diantara seluruh bunga disana, menurut Shikamaru. Pria tersebut pun ikut memilih dengan serius, bertanya-tanya pada penjualnya, menganalisis satu persatu, dan semacamnya. Shikamaru sudah tidak_ mood_ untuk menatap pria itu.

Dan akhirnya, pria itu meraih salah satu buket bunga—berukuran besar—dan kemudian menunjukannya pada Temari dengan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya.

Temari menyunggingkan senyum lebar, sangat menampakkan kecantikan dan kebahagiaannya. Temari mengangguk, tampak sangat bahagia ketika pria itu memilih bunga itu dan membelikannya untuknya.

Shikamaru kalah 3-0.

Ah, kemana lagi mereka akan pergi?

Shikamaru berdoa, semoga tujuan selanjutnya tidak membuatnya kalah telak dari pria tinggi itu.

Tapi ternyata _Kami-sama_ berkehendak lain.

Mereka berhenti pada suatu ruang berkaca, dan memperhatikan sesuatu didalamnya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya untuk melihat sebuah etalase yang menampilkan banyak….

Cincin pernikahan.

_Astaga. Aku kalah telak._

Ucapan itu terlontar di benaknya ketika pria itu dan Temari memasuki toko tersebut. Shikamaru berfikir keras. Ia tidak mungkin masuk kedalam dan menghentikan pria itu untuk melamar Temari.

Lagipula…. Temari terlihat bahagia bersamanya.

Senyuman bahagia itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya ketika Temari menjalankan hari-hari bersamanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya marah, dan marah. Apa benar ia sebegitu menyebalkannya hingga nyamuk saja enggan menggigitnya? Separah itukah, Shikamaru?

Namun, Shikamaru mulai berfikir.

Jika ia bertindak manis kepada wanita itu sejak awal, mungkin Temari sudah jatuh hati padanya. Lagipula, sikap malasnya itu pasti bukan tipe pria idamannya. Dan apakah Shikamaru bisa merubahnya?

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah lama memendam rasa pada wanita itu sejak wanita berkipas raksasa itu menyelamatkannya dari serangan Tayuya—ninja bunyi.

Dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh ketika mereka semakin dewasa semakin diperdekat oleh pekerjaan mereka, yaitu _tour guide_ dan ambassador.

Tapi jujur, sebagai seorang jenius, Shikamaru tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita itu.

Bukankah melihat seseorang dari jauh itu memang mengasyikkan, tapi menyakitkan juga bahwa kita tahu bahwa orang tersebut tidak mengetahui jika kita sudah lama mengaguminya? Dan apakah kita tidak sakit mengetahui kita tidak bisa memilikinya, dan hanya bisa mengaguminya?

Bertindak, atau _move on_, Shikamaru.

Dan saat Temari dan pria itu keluar dari toko tersebut, Shikamaru—tanpa masker—sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Mata biru tua Temari dan mata coklat pria tersebut memandang Shikamaru bingung.

"Shikamaru?" gumam Temari, heran mengapa Shikamaru bisa berada disini.

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya sejenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya, mencoba mati-matian untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa pecah.

Temari mengangkat alisnya, begitu juga pria disampingnya.

"Aku suka padamu."

Hening.

10 detik.

Angin enggan berhembus.

Jangkrik tak berbunyi, memang belum waktunya.

Semut yang berbaris berhenti sejenak untuk menatap mereka bertiga.

Temari membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"A..pa?"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, dan menunduk.

"Aku suka padamu. Sejak lama. Aku baru berani menyatakannya padamu saat ini. Maaf jika aku butuh waktu sangat lama untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu….dan sekarang…aku lihat kau sudah memiliki pasangan. Maaf, jika aku mempermalukanmu…tapi…aku hanya ingin kau tahu…. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Temari."

Tubuh Temari berkeringat.

Wajahnya merah tak karuan.

Tubuhnya membeku, hampir tak bisa digerakkan. Bibirnya terasa kering, membuka sedikit membentuk huruf 'O', dan kakinya terasa lemas.

Tawa kecil terdengar di telinga Shikamaru.

"Kau menyatakannya didepanku, Nara?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pria itu tersenyum padanya.

_Ia mengenalku?_

"Sungguh ironi kau tidak mengenalku, eh, bocah nanas?"

_Aku kenal suara ini…..jangan-jangan….ia…._

"Kankurou?!"

Pria itu—Kankurou, mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berdosa setelah melihat aksi 'pernyataan cinta' Shikamaru pada kakaknya, Temari. Ternyata pria ini sangat berbeda jika ia tidak menggunakan topi kucing-nya dan cemong aneh di wajahnya.

Shikamaru sungguh malu.

Kankurou tertawa.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh privasi. Terimakasih ya, _nee-chan_, sudah membantuku memilih cincin untuk Sari-_chan_." Ujarnya tersenyum senang kearah Temari—yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lemah dipaksakan kepada adiknya itu.

Kankurou kemudian mencium pipi Temari dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian tersenyum kearah Shikamaru, dan menepuk bahunya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh kau, Shikamaru!_

Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya yang ia perbuat. Tentu saja itu Kankurou! Kenapa ia begitu buta?

"Jadi….kau menyukaiku?"

Shikamaru menatap Temari.

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Kau 'kan _tour guide_-ku." Alihnya.

Temari tertawa kecil.

"Jadi ini kencan?"

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Ia salah tingkah. Benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia hanya berjalan menjauh dari Temari, seperti biasa memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Wajahnya merah tak karuan. Temari hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikutinya.

"Aku juga suka padamu." Bisiknya pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Shikamaru, dan membuatnya salah tingkah—lagi.

Mereka tetap begitu, berjalan melihat lihat sekeliling dengan canggung. Wajah mereka memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Temari."

Temari menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru.

"Boleh aku memberimu 'tiupan Kankurou'?"

Temari tersenyum.

Bukan begitu cara meminta untuk mencium seorang wanita, Shikamaru.

**OWARI**

**..**

**..**

**A/N : Aneh ya? Banget…**

**Mengisi waktu luang untuk menulis fic. Jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan hehe. R&R?**


End file.
